Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{-12}}{3^{9}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{-12}}{3^{9}} = 3^{-12-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{-12}}{3^{9}}} = 3^{-21}} $